dvafandomcom-20200216-history
Katrina Oragen
Katrina Oragen is currently married to Arkaidus Oragen IV. Her children are Nasuada Oragen, Melony Oragen, and Arkaidus Oragen V. Her birthday is every other wednesday at 5:00 pm IRL. She is 19 as of 8/17/2012, and will be 20 on 8/22/2012. Her Primary Sigil is Dark, and she is a demon. Katrina has the skills of a thief, allowing her to sneak around easily, pick locks and pockets, lie skillfully, and move quickly. She dualwields demonite daggers and flintlock pistols. She currently resides in the Oragen Citadel, which she built. She used to have a pet bunny named Delilah after her mother, but she vanished in Eos. She had a comparatively rough childhood. She did not know her father, and her mother and adopted mother both died. She was apart of a young thieves guild named the "Curved Blades." Currently she considers herself neutral in the Rebellion of the Sixth Era, but she is secretly hiding Ivan, the current Demonlord in her citadel. Since Araidus Oragen III is her father-in-law, she refuses to kill him, yet she remains loyal to Ivan as well. She let Amber Darksoul II and Vice stay in her house as guests. Childhood If you've ever been to the eastern district of the city of Palderia, you'd find that it was a terrible place to live. Rampant crime made it a very dangerous place to live in. Most of the people who lived there had very bleak futures, and this was the case for Katrina. Katrina's mother, Delilah, was a very troubled individual. Delilah barely scraped by, and she literally was insane. She resorted to prostitution to make money. This lead to Katrina's birth. Unfortunately, Delilah had no idea who Katrina's father was. Delilah and Katrina lived together in an alley. Every night, Delilah would simply leave Katrina alone in the alley as she left to go be a prostitute. Katrina grew up constantly alone, crying. The only way she survived was through the sheer mercy of nearby peasants who could barely spare her half a slice of bread. Every night this terrible cycle continued, until one time, (when Katrina was about eight) Delilah never came back. Of course, there were days when she'd arrive later in the day, but Katrina waited for days. Her mother never returned. Young Katrina was forced to take action or starve. Katrina spent days wandering through eastern Palderia. She was extremely thin from never eating, and she was engulfed with pure fear. Where was her mother? Where should she go? She had no shard of stability in her life, and this was terrifying, despite the hardships she had already been through. She got thinner and thinner as she starved to death, until she found a glimmer of hope in her world. She met a couple of kids from a guild of thieves known of "The Curved Blades." These kids would only let her in the guild if she could pass a test. She had to infiltrate a noble's house and steal one of their silver goblets. Katrina, eager to find security within the guild, unwisely accepted the risky job. She bade her friends farewell and left for the western district of Palderia. Katrina had to pass through central Palderia, a busy marketplace. It was an important location, a lot of the shopping occurred here, as did executions and royal decrees. The center of the city was a large circle, stalls placed around one central point in the town where people passed by when there weren't executions. Katrina arrived in central Palderia during one of these executions; the execution of her mother. Being a prostitute was frowned upon in Palderia, even in eastern Palderia where crime was rampant. Delilah had finally gotten caught, and she was about to be hung in front of all of the nearby spectators. Katrina instantly recognized her mother and screamed out for her. Her mother heard her screams and managed to break free of the guard's grasps and run to her child, hugging her. The guards ripped Delilah away from Katrina and dragged her to the noose. Katrina tried to stop them but another guard stepped in, telling her that they'd kill her if she didn't "get the hell out of here." Katrina ignored him and ran after her distraught mother. The guard proceeded to hit Katrina in the head with the other side of his spear, knocking her out. She wasn't conscious to witness the hanging of her mother, and nobody from the crowd came to help her. After the execution everybody went back to business, ignoring the knocked out eight year old in the middle of the road. When Katrina miraculously regained consciousness, she found herself in a warm bed in a house. She was very confused. She got out of her bed and noticed that her pathetic excuse for clothing had been replaced with a nice, elegant dress. She took in her surroundings, and realized she was in a nice house somewhere. Was she in the fabled western district of Palderia? She noticed a piece of wax with a light above it on a strange piece of furniture next to her bed. She placed her hand on the flickering light and was burnt, for it was a candle. Katrina let out a loud scream from the pain as she pulled her hand away. As she clenched her hand, a middle-aged woman dressed in very expensive clothing barged in the room. "Are you okay!?" She asked in a concerned voice. Katrina pointed at the candle and then held up her slightly burnt hand. "Oh- you'll be okay... And oh my, I never realized how thin you were until just now with you standing up! You must be famished!" said the woman. Katrina merely blinked at the woman. "Do you speak?" Asked the woman. Katrina looked away. "Huh... Well follow me and I'll have one of the maids fetch you food." The nice woman showed Katrina around her house. She had a very high quality meal that almost made her throw up because of how rich it was. Katrina noticed that the woman was in possession of Silver Goblets. Katrina thought of the guild and remembered her mission. Why should she abandon her new life for some thugs, though? She was so confused. She didn't even know who this woman was or why she had seemingly adopted her. Don't people only care about themselves and sometimes their own children? She had a lot to think about. However, for now she knew that she had a safe place to stay. After her first day was over, she drifted off into a deep slumber in her new bed... Nightmares Katrina found herself in front of a gallows. She couldn't move her body except for her eyes, which she used to look around. She was in a dark city, surrounded by a bunch of faceless people. Suddenly a bunch of guards carrying a hooded woman burst out from the crowd and hurried towards the gallows. The woman's hood fell off and her face was uncovered- it was Katrina's mother, Delilah. The guards put the noose around Delilah's neck and hung her. Katrina still couldn't move, and then the guards began to approach her. She began to scream and scream but nothing happened. They guards picked her up and brought her to the gallows and- Katrina woke up to a familiar face. It was the woman who adopted her. "Did you have nightmare, dear?" She asked in her concerned voice. Katrina nodded. "Don't worry, it was just a bad dream." The woman hugged Katrina tightly. Katrina didn't hug back. She noticed that her own face had tears all over it. The dream had felt so real... When the woman left, Katrina just laid there until the morning came. Life as a Noble Katrina finally had somewhat of a stable life. Her new mother taught her how to read and write, but Katrina never talked. Her mother began to think she was mute, and took her to healers. However, they never found anything wrong with her. Katrina couldn't stop thinking about seeing Delilah hung. The nightmares continued to plague her every night. Every time Katrina saw the silver goblets she thought of the kids she saw from The Curved Blades Guild. Katrina's new mother tried to force Katrina into making friends with other kids, however they grew frustrated with her when she refused to talk. Katrina noticed that her mother was staring at a picture of a man in her house. She noticed that she kept looking at the same picture every day, and Katrina did not know who the man was. One day Katrina decided to get answers, and touched the picture when her new mother was looking at it. "Him? That man was my husband. He was a general in the Palderian army. He died in the war against the large nation of Khalmidor. He was a great man... He's the reason we have all of our nice belongings, and why you have a home..." Said the woman. Katrina stared at the picture for a bit, then nodded. "Anyway, tomorrow I'm taking you to the healer again. Be sure you prepare yourself, dear." Said the woman. Katrina reluctantly nodded and went to bed. The Curved Blades Katrina woke up to the smell of smoke. She hadn't smelled it before and she got out of her bed left her room into the hallway. She followed the smell up to a door and opened it. Fire! Katrina could tell by that heat that it wasn't safe to be near, so she slammed the door shut and ran in the opposite direction, screaming. She noticed that there were many things missing from the house. Was there a thief? She found her mother collapsed on the floor. Katrina tried to drag her out of the house, but the smoke grew thicker and the fire was spreading closer. Before it became thick enough to completely block her sight, Katrina noticed that the thief had missed a single silver goblet. Katrina quickly lunged for it across the room, grabbing it. She went back to her mother and barely managed to get her out of the burning house. Who did this...? Katrina shook the woman but she didn't wake up. No, no, no! Not again! Tears were streaming down her eyes as shook her mother, screaming. She noticed that a pool of blood was forming under her mother and she flipped her around, discovering a huge dagger wound. Nooooooo! Katrina screamed at the sky, turning around and running towards the streets. She shoved some of the spectators that had gathered outside of the house, and bolted down the street. She ran as fast as her feet could carry her, passing through central Palderia and into eastern Palderia. Where do I run to now? The guild? Katrina stopped for a second. The guild... She looked around the dark city, and tried to recall the area she found the kids from The Curved Blades. However, they found her, as a bunch of kids ran by her, carrying pieces of food and flailing small pouches of gold around. They were laughing, and it appeared that they had just had a successful heist. She followed them out of sight. They lead her to a door in an alley. This must be their headquarters or something. Katrina walked up to the door and hesitated for a few minutes. She held her breath and knocked on the door. "Hello?" A voice on the other side of the door asked suspiciously. They looked through a peep hole and saw her, and opened the door. The person had a mask on and dark tattered clothing. He was slightly taller than Katrina, she estimated he was about 13. "What do you want?" Katrina took the goblet out of her pocket and lifted it up towards the masked boy. The stranger took the goblet and examined it for a second, in deep thought. "Wait... Are you..." He began. He turned around and said into the building, "Hey guys, check it out! It's that girl who wanted to join us four years ago!" How do they remember me...? Katrina waited as she listened to them talk about her. "Huh, so I guess you passed the test, then. Impressive for a girl. Come in." Said the boy. "We'll fill you in on stuff tomorrow, mostly everybody is already asleep today. We just robbed a really rich woman." Katrina nodded, and walked into the building. It was a disgusting hideout. There was a group of kids her age sleeping on one side of the room, and another group of older kids who were about sixteen to seventeen on the other side. The floor was made of cold stone and the walls were made of old splintery wood. "Go ahead and sleep over there," said the boy as he pointed to the corner. "I'm on lookout duty so I'm staying awake. Go on, get some sleep." Katrina nodded and went to sleep where she was supposed to. The days that followed were dirty and scary. Katrina wasn't used to living in such horrible conditions, and she was exposed to a lot of bad stuff. Members of the guild were supposed to make a certain amount of gold each week, which was all supposed to be given to the guild leader. The guild leader was a man named Blade. Blade turned out to be very mean, and often punished people in cruel and unusual ways for failing to pay their dues. However, Katrina was a natural thief. Her education as a noble girl proved to be extremely useful to the guild, and they often had her read things. Blade began to appreciate Katrina for her contributions to the guild This was infuriating to another guild member named Fang, who was Blade's best friend. Fang was a lot older and bigger than Katrina, who was about 15 at this point. One time a guild member heard of a very valuable jewel that was supposedly hidden somewhere in the city. Blade promised a large share to the person who could find it first, and Katrina was determined to find it. Every day she grew closer to finding it's location, and this drove Fang crazy. Once when finally pinpointed its exact location, she announced to the guild she was going to go find it. Everybody besides Fang was happy for her. Fang "Tell me where it is right now or I'll kill you." threatened Fang in front of the entire guild. In his hand he held a dagger. Katrina showed no emotion as she stared up at him. She shook her head. Fang punched her in the face and she fell to the ground. Katrina still said nothing and got back up. She still showed no emotion. However, on the inside she was furious. Fang punched her to the ground again, and Katrina did nothing once again. He began to punch her one more time, however she snapped. She dodged his punch and punched him directly in the face. Fang was dazed for a moment, giving Katrina a perfect opportunity to grab the knife out of Fang's hand. She held the knife up to his throat and shouted, "I'll give you ten seconds to get the hell out of here before I kill you!" The whole guild stared at her in disbelief, surprised at not only her standing up to Fang, but her talking in front of them for the first time. Fang opened his mouth to say something, but Katrina did not let him. She kicked him in a delicate area and then proceeded to cut a huge gash on his face. Katrina shoved him out of the way, turned her head a bit towards the guild and said, "If anybody wants to get in my way, their fate will be worse than his." she warned as she stepped out of the door. Katrina managed to successfully steal the jewel that day, and when she returned the Guild was able to eat for a whole month. Everybody cheered for her except for Fang, who was now scarred because of her. Two years passed by, and Katrina only became better and better at her trade. Blade even appointed her as the next guild master in line, just in case something happened to her. This was the last straw for Fang, who had plans for the title. He decided he had to get rid of Katrina. To do this, he ambushed her on the streets when she was alone. Caught of guard, Katrina was powerless to stop Fang. Fang proceeded to beat her up, dealing significant damage to her head. She was knocked unconscious, and Fang dragged her outside of the city. She was left for dead outside of Palderia, and he simply cleaned off the blood from his hands and returned to the guild. He became the next Guild master, and the guild wondered where their master thief had gone... Arrival in Eos Katrina did not die, however. She was saved by a passing by traveler. However, she suffered from amnesia and could not remember where she came from. Her nightmares are the only key to her memory. Alone and scared, she wandered into the region of Eos. Here, she met Conor Oragen and Arkaidus Oragen IV. She befriended them, and stayed in Derrikk's inn. One night, she found Virgil, Jack Pentell, Conor, and Arkaidus IV fighting in the jungle. She hid in a tree and intervened by throwing a wooden sword at Jack's head. More will be added later. Bleh. Category:Character